Texting
by KanameAngel
Summary: Sasuke get's another text message from Naruto. What does he want this time? Read and find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

KanameAngel: This one was called Night Time 2. When I reread it I didn't like how I wrote it and I am redoing this story. It's now called Texting. the frist chapter didn't change much. Sorry If my grammer not so good. If you want to give me tips to help me with my grammer PM or Reveiw this story.

Summery: Sasuke get's another text message from Naruto. What does he want this time? Read and find out.

Texting

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter One: New Message

Sasuke was walking out of a store building with his older brother Itachi who wanted to spend a day with him since they have not spend much time together since he and Naruto started go out.

"Sasuke, how is your relationship going with Naruto?" Itachi asked as he walked to his car.

"It's going great." Sasuke said as he got into Itachi's car.

"That's good." Itachi said, smiling at his little brother as he started the car.

Just as Itachi drives off Sasuke's cell phone went off telling him he as a text message. He opened his cell phone and noticed it was from Naruto, he smiled as he opened the text message.

To: Sasuke

From: Naruto

_Hey babe what are you up to?_

_Love, Naruto_

Sasuke smiled at the message, and wrote back to his lover.

* * *

Naruto was sitting by the TV waiting for a text message from Sasuke. When he finally found a show to watch his cell phone rang telling him he got a text message. He opened his phone noticing it was from Sasuke, he smile when he opened the text message.

To: Naruto

From: Sasuke

_Hey Dobe just out hanging with my brother today. Why do you ask?_

_Love, Sasuke_

Naruto smiled at the message and started to text him back.

Itachi looked at his little brother and he noticed he was just looking at his cell phone like he was waiting for someone to call him.

"Otouto, why are you just staring at your cell phone?" Itachi asked keeping his eyes on the road, waiting for his little brother to talk back.

Sasuke looked up from his cell phone when he heard his brother talking to him. "I'm waiting for Naruto to text me back Aniki." The little raven haired boy said as he looking down when he heard his cell ring, he opened his phone to look to see if it is Naruto. Itachi smiled at his brother knowing he was going to see Naruto tonight.

To: Sasuke

From: Naruto

_I need to see you tonight that's why babe._

_Love, Naruto_

Sasuke smiled at the message knowing the same feeling, he text message back to Naruto. Itachi smiled knowing he was going to drop his little brother off somewhere to see his lover.

* * *

Naruto was watching TV still when he heard his cell phone ring telling him he has a new text message from Sasuke, he opened the cell phone to read the text.

To: Naruto

From: Sasuke

_I feel the same. Are you home? If you are I can come over since I am already in the car with Itachi._

_Love, Sasuke_

Naruto had a smile on his face. He started to text Sasuke back.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his brother waiting for Naruto to text him back, then he turned to look out the window as he started to think of Naruto.

Sasuke was brought back to reality when his cell phone started to ring. He looked at his cell noticing Naruto text him back. He opened his cell phone again to read the message Naruto send him.

To: Sasuke

From: Naruto

_Yes I'm home; sure you can come over can't wait to see you again_

_Love, Naruto_

_P.S. Can't wait to see you tonight._

Sasuke could not help but blush at message. He turned to Itachi to ask him something.

"Itachi can you take me to Naruto's right now?" Sasuke asked his older brother.

Itachi sighed knowing he was going to end up taking his little brother to his lover's house when Sasuke got the first text message. "Yes I will do that for you, but you have to do something for me in return.

Sasuke looked up at his brother knowing what he was going to say that. "Okay Aniki, what is it you want me to do for you?" Sasuke asked knowing what it would be.

"I plan on staying at Kisame house tonight, and if Mom and Dad call you can't tell them where I am just make up something." Itachi said to his little brother.

"Okay I will do that for you." Sasuke said as he looked down at his cell waiting for Itachi's to saying he will take him to Naruto house.

"Then yes I will take you to Naruto's house," Itachi said as he started to take his little brother to Naruto's house.

Sasuke smiled at his cell phone as he text messaged Naruto back.

* * *

Naruto heard his cell phone ring while he was in the kitchen getting something to drink while he waiting for his lover to text him back. He walked up to his cell phone, opened it, up and read the message.

To: Naruto

From: Sasuke

_I can't wait for you either see you in a bit._

_Love, Sasuke_

Naruto smiled as he waited for Sasuke to come over.

To be continued in next chapter.

This is the remake to Night Time 2. Please reveiw it helps keep me motived to write.


End file.
